Big Sky Country, Book 1 Choices
This page contains the choices in Big Sky Country and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *A woman. *A man. Choice 2 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 3 (Woman) *Golden Locks (�� 15) *Captivating Curls (�� 15) *Ombre half-up *Medium brown *Short Curls Choice 4 (Woman) *Coal Miner's Daughter (�� 20) *Lovesick Blues (�� 20) *You Are My Sunshine *Living In A Moment *One Way Ticket Choice 3 (Man) *Classic Cropped (��15) *Tousled Redhead (��15) *Short Blonde *Short Black *Medium Curly Choice 4 (Man) *Born To Fly (��20) *Living In A Moment (��20) *Busy Man *Workin' Man Blues *One Way Ticket Choice 5 *This look is perfect *Let's try something else (Go to Choice 1) Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What's your name. Default is "Morgan". Chapter One: Country Roads Choices Choice 1 *Spike (No effect) Choice 2 *The most beautiful place in the world. (No effect) *The middle of freakin' nowhere. (No effect) Choice 3 *Hi! (No effect) *You're extremely hot! (No effect) Choice 4 *You can take me anywhere, cowboy. (No effect) *Thanks. I'd appreciate the ride. (No effect) Choice 5 *Hold onto his waist! (No effect) *Hold onto the saddle! (No effect) Choice 6 *Writer. (No effect) *Teacher. (No effect) *Programmer. (No effect) Choice 7 *Just had to get away. (No effect) *Wanted to start a new life. (No effect) *Needed to find love and adventure. (No effect) Choice 8 *Where's that scar from? (No effect) *What does your tattoo mean? (No effect) Choice 9 *She's your ex? (No effect) *She's your rival? (No effect) Choice 10 *Charming. (No effect) *Haunting. (No effect) *Smelly. (No effect) Choice 11 *Pet the calf! (No effect) *Give it some space... (No effect) Choice 12 *Thanks for the save! (No effect) *Was tackling me really necessary? (No effect) *Are you a cow whisperer or something? (No effect) Choice 13 *Please! Hear me out! (No effect) *Put that gun down, or you'll regret it! (No effect) Choice 14 *Go apple picking with Sawyer (��12) *Wait at the house. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Let's climb the trees! (No effect) *I'll sit on your shoulders. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *An older brother? (No effect) *Someone special in your life? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Live anywhere else? (No effect) *Do anything else? (No effect) Chapter Two: Moonlight Moonshine Choices Choice 1 *Sawyer rescued me when my car broke down. (No effect) *I've heard so much about you, Duke. (No effect) Choice 2 *Duke (No effect) *Brooklynne (No effect) Choice 3 *Wild Horses (��25) ( ) *No thanks (No effect) Choice 4 *Hunter's Stew (No effect) Choice 5 *Apple Cider (No effect) *Red Wine (No effect) If you choose "Apple Cider", Sawyer is pleased, but there's no long-term effect. Choice 6 *It must be hard to do everything on the ranch yourself. (No effect) *Maybe ranch life isn't for everyone. (No effect) Choice 7 *Wave. (No effect) *Nod sternly. (No effect) ⬅ Correct Dallas will ignore you if you choose to wave at him. Choice 8 *The S'more The Merrier (No effect) Choice 9 *Curly (No effect) *Sawyer (No effect) Choice 10 *Sip it slowly. (No effect) *Turn it down. (No effect) Choice 11 *This feud sounds pretty dumb. (No effect) *Sounds like you should respect your family more. (No effect) Choice 12 *Are you always this rude? (No effect) *Come here often? (No effect) Choice 13 *Stargaze with Sawyer. (��18) *Swim with Juliette (��18) *Call it a night. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 (Sawyer) *Sad. (No effect) *Kind of beautiful. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Sawyer) *Idyllic. (No effect) *Average. (No effect) *Kinda lousy, actually. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Sawyer) *Cuddle with Sawyer. (No effect) *Kiss him. (No effect) "Star Light, Star Bright" - You went star gazing with Sawyer! Diamond Choice 1 (Juliette) *Take off my clothes first... (No effect) *Just jump in! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Juliette) *Hug her. (No effect) *Kiss her. (No effect) "Midnight Swim" - You went swimming with Juliette! Choice 14 This is a timed choice. '' *Hay *Milk *Clean *Tie ''The correct order is '''Tie, Hay, Clean, and Milk.' ''If you don't get it right, Sawyer will help you milk the cow. Choice 15 *Go after Brooklynne! (��16) *Stay back... ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *I'm sure that's not true. (No effect) *Your attitude certainly isn't helping. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *You've wanted to do, but haven't had time. (No effect) *That's bothering you. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Your dad was totally impressed. (No effect) *You don't need his approval. (No effect) "Pitching In" - You helped Brooklynne milk the cow! Chapter Three: Welcome to Sweetridge Choices Choice 1 *Can't you tell me a little more? (No effect) *I'm in. (No effect) Choice 2 * Buy this item! (��25) ( ) * No, thanks. (No effect) "This item!" is "Hello Darlin'" if your character is female and "Giddyup Go" if your character is male. Choice 3 *How far away is it? (No effect) *How many people live there? (No effect) Choice 4 *How long have you been a cowboy? (No effect) *Did you grow up here? (No effect) Choice 5 *How long have you worked here? (No effect) *Do you live on the ranch? (No effect) Choice 6 *Where's the rest of it? (No effect) *It's so cute. (No effect) Choice 7 *It's nice to meet you! (No effect) *You're so beautiful... (No effect) Choice 8 *Let me help you get those. (No effect) *Don't worry. I've done worse. (No effect) Choice 9 *That dog statue? (No effect) *That plaque for? (No effect) Choice 10 *A triple espresso. (No effect) *A soy milk, half-caff latte. (No effect) *Just water. (No effect) Choice 11 *Charlie at the hardware store (Path A) *Leo at the flower shop (Path B) Choice 12 (Path A) *I'm basically a pro! (No effect) *I play a little. (No effect) *I can 't even shuffle the cards. Choice 12 (Path B) *Pretzels (No effect) *Flowers (No effect) Choice 13 *Get a drink with Asha. (��17) *Head back to the store. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *What do you think is gonna happen? (No effect) *Got room in that bunker for me? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Take the drink. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Something to look forward to? (No effect) *Someone to love? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice *Enter the month you were born in. "Buy You A Drink" - You went to the Rusty Gate Bar with Asha! Choice 14 *So we shouldn't say hi? (No effect) *What do you think they're talking about? (No effect) Choice 15 *Miles, why don't you show Brooklynne around the store? (No effect) *Brooklynne, how's your dad? (No effect) Choice 16 *Convince the clerk to give Dallas the package! (��18) (Skip Choice 17) *Head back to the ranch. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *You wouldn't want to go viral. (No effect) *A lawsuit could be pretty bad. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Sugar cookie! (No effect) *Peanut butter ball! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *How often do you get to see you mom? (No effect) *Why did you bring me with you? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *What's the story behind 'Dallas'? (No effect) *Are you from Oklahoma? (No effect) "Opening Up" - You helped Dallas get his package! Choice 17 *What was in the package, anyway? (No effect) *How long've you been called Dallas? (No effect) Chapter Four: Helping Hands Choices Choice 1 * Turn the hose on them! (No effect) * Call for Cliff's help! (No effect) Although there's no long term effect, the first choice makes Cliff happy. The second choice makes Cliff angry. Choice 2 * Duke shouldn't have kept it a secret. (No effect) * Maybe you guys should hear Duke out. (No effect) Choice 3 * I knew you were listening. (No effect) * What do you know about Jo leaving? (No effect) Choice 4 * Ask her to come back... (No effect) * Yell at her! (No effect) Choice 5 * It's not business. It's poaching. (No effect) * I guess that's fair. (No effect) Choice 6 * Get a tour of the ranch from Juliette! (��19) * Head back... ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * The game room. * The library. This choice determines where the next scene takes place and each room has slightly different dialogue, but nothing past that. Diamond Choice 2 * Your mom's favorite or something? (No effect) * As annoying as he seems? Diamond Choice 3 * Two years? ⬅ Correct * Twenty years? (No effect) * Rude to deny us drinks!? Diamond Choice 4 * Take a sip... (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Delicious! * Strong! (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * Kiss her! (No effect) * Take another sip! "Tour De Force" - Juliette gave you a tour of the Mendoza Ranch! Choice 7 * You need me to help! * You're in a tight spot. (No effect) Choice 8 * Yikes. Just... yikes. * This doesn't look so bad. (No effect) Choice 9 * Drive the tractor. (Path A) * Shovel the floors. (Path B) Choice 10 (Path A) * Hop On! Choice 11 (Path A) This is a timed choice. * Lower the scoop. * Lift the scoop. ⬅ Correct Choice 10 (Path B) * Oh. My. God. Choice 11 (Path B) This is a fill-in-the-blank choice *Enter what you would name the kitten. Default is "Ghost". Choice 12 * Make the barn even MORE amazing! (��20) * Stop here. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * Sawyer * Duke You work with both of them, this just determines the order. Diamond Choice 2 (Sawyer) * Kiss him. * Pull my hand away. Diamond Choice 2 (Duke) * The best thing about growing up here? * The reason you left the ranch? "Property Brothers" - You fully renovated the barn with Sawyer and Duke! Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Big Sky Country